


The long journey that strengthen our bond

by CiliaH



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Comfort, Drama, Friends relationship, Gen, master and servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiliaH/pseuds/CiliaH
Summary: Didn’t felt time has passed so quickly after Rituka became humanity last master. Last year she is just a backup master until suddenly she became the humanity last master, because of an accident that happened in chaldea. Another master was put to sleep by some powerfull magic and cannot be awakened until Ritsuka able to defeated Solomon, the mage king that make the accident happened and the one that will destroy humanity, or he called it “incineration of humanity”.
Relationships: Ritsuka(F)| All her servant's (Friends, master-servant relationship)
Kudos: 5





	The long journey that strengthen our bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fgo lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fgo+lovers).



CHAPTER 1 :  
“Our first meeting”

Morning had arrived, but the sunlight looked like a dot, because it was covered by clouds and a snow storm that never stopped falling.

Inside the chaldea building, Ritsuka’s room still quiet, it seems like she was still sleeping soundly. The alarm clock beside her bed showed seven o’clock and started ringing soundly.

Affected by the alarm sound, Ritsuka began to open her eyes slowly. Her right hand tried to reach the alarm clock that was on the table beside her bed.

“Tap.” Her right hand managed to turn off the alarm sound.

After that, Ritsuka sat on her bed for a few seconds, rubbing her eyes so she could see her surroundings clearly.

Ritsuka rise from her bed and stood on the floor. The next thing she do is yawn and stretch both her arms and legs.

“Ahh...i feel better.” She said that with a smile. But her smile suddenly dissapeared when she felt cold and immediately hugged her shoulder.

“This morning is very cold, different from yesterday.” After saying that, Ritsuka walked to the window of her room and parted the windows curtain.

Outside the window, Ritsuka can see the blizzard looks strong accompanied by snowfall, causing snow to accumulate everywhere and make Ritsuka eyes could only see white colour.

“No wonder it’s so cold this morning, the storm is much more violent than yesterday.” Ritsuka closed the curtain again and walked to the bathroom while hugging her shoulder.

At the bathroom, Ritsuka turned the light on and looked at the water in the tub. “If the morning air just feels this cold, the water in this tub will definitely not be much different, right?” She touched the water in the tub.

“.........”

“I hope i didn’t freeze to death even before the story began....”

Then with a strong determination, Ritsuka started the day with an ice cold shower.

Meanwhile in the controls room....

Doctor Roman was busy with his work, he has to connect all the coordinate from the singularity that already restored by Ritsuka and all her servants. He even didn’t notice Da Vinci presence behind his chair and keeps searching for another coordinate.

“Good morning ~, i bet you didn’t sleep again last night?” Da vinci grab his waist and of course, that is enough to make Doctor Roman jump from his chair and fell to the floor.

“Da vinci..!!”

She giggles “Oh my, did i suprise you too much, Romani? sorry about that.” Then she help Doctor Roman to stand

Doctor Roman make a frown face at her “Good grief, Da Vinci, now my mind is already blank and i don’t even remember the coordinate results.” He grumbled.

Da Vinci keeps giggling “Then let me help you”

“Thanks.....Now then, because you already here...i want you to see this.”

Doctor Roman pointed at one of translucent screen, he touched the screen and an image appears on that screen. Doctor Roman touched the image on the screen to make the picture more bigger and clear to see.

In the picture, there is a big city, together with a red bridge that connects to the city

Da Vinci furrowed her brow “Wait....isn’t that, Fuyuki?”. She turned to face doctor roman “Isn’t that city supposed to be destroyed long time ago?”

Doctor Roman nod his head “As you know too, this city has turned into sea of fire because the holy grail war, but somehow, this first singularity that already restored by Ritsuka hasn’t dissapear yet.” Docter Roman looked at the picture with a serious face “In fact, this city even returned to normal. When the fire hasn’t burned this entire city.”

“Then..do you mean the holy grail war in this era hasn’t even started yet by now?”

“I'm not sure yet..” Doctor Roman looks uneasy when he answered the question

“When did you find out about this?” Asked Da Vinci

“Yesterday night. That’s why i didn’t sleep the whole night to find how to fix it. But...i don’t have any solution.”

“I have a something in my mind. Do you think the city was able to returned normal because it was the work of some demon god pillar again?”. Asked Da Vinci

Doctor Roman nodded his head again “Yeah, yesterday i had the same thought as you do. But if that really the work from demon god pilar. How can that squid thing even appeared there without us knowing?”

“Maybe it sneaked silently to another dimension? And when that demon god pillar arrive at fuyuki, he restored it back to normal?” Da Vinci give what she think in her mind.

“I don’t sure yet. But i think that was possible, you are really a genius, huh.” Roman put both of his hands behind his head to take a little break.

“Hey, dont’t forget that i’m Da Vinci, the genius among the genius.” Da vinci smiled and Docter Roman reply her with a small laugh. After that, she massaged Roman’s shoulder.

“Take a rest for now, you know that you’ve worked all night, didn’t you? We will talk again about that when Ritsuka’s already here.” Da Vinci looked towards the entrance of the controller room.

“Hey, Romani. Don’t you think it’s really cold today?”

Back to Ritsuka’s room...

Ritsuka already finish with her cold morning shower. She walk out of a the bathroom in a shivering state, no wonder because she just taking a bath with an ice water.

“Its....really...cold...i doubt..i can still..feel..my feet..” She said that while she walk to her cloth wardrobe

She walked slowly to her cloth wardrobe and take the clothes that already been hanged by her yesterday.

After she finishing her dressing, she combed her orange hair and tied the hair on the right side into a short ponytail.

Done with the hair too, she open her cloth wardrobe again and took the coat that Da Vinci give to her and put it on.

She breaths with relief “Finally...feels warmer..”  
After she was finished with her preparations, she nodded to herself in the mirror, tried to convice herself to go through the day and finally she walked to the door.

She came out from her room, closed the door, and didn’t forget to lock it. Then, she began walking down the Chaldea lobby.

Inside the chaldea buildings is very wide, when walking in the lobby, it feels like walking in a maze. But what makes difference is the track in the lobby is only straight ahead, while the maze turns right and left.

While walking down in the Chaldea lobby, Ritsuka looked out at the large window in the lobby, so far all she had seen was only white snow every where.

If she wants to re think back, it's been a really long journey. Last year, she didn’t think that time would pass so quickly after she became humanity last master. Last year she just a backup master until suddenly now she was the humanity last master.

There was an incident here before Ritsuka became the last master. A person named “Docter Levi” blow up Chaldea and cast a strong spell that make all the other master fell into coma.

And that’s why because Ritsuka is the only Master that was not affected by the spell, She was the one who must defeat Solomon.

At first Ritsuka felt unsure of the heavy burden on her back. But some over time, Ritsuka has succeed in summoning many heroic spirit.

So you could say that now Ritsuka felt the burden on her back slowly drop, not as heavy as before. Because she know she already have many wonderfull servant’s that will fully support her.

“Hmm..hm..hm..hmhm..” Finished with her though from the past, Ritsuka enjoying herself with her humming, she put both her hands in the coat’s pocket.

“It’s really a cold morning today, i wonder if half of my servant already awake by now.” She keeps walking through the lobby.

Suddenly, she remembered something “ Oh yeah, today is archer training ground again.” Ritsuka looked around the lobby, want to see if there is a clock hanging in the wall, but unfortunatly no clock in there.

“Dang! I shpuld've gathered my party before Doctor Roman asked me for another mission .”

Ritsuka’s run through the lobby and on the way, she saw one of her lancer servant’s, Karna, that were on duty today, just standing near the window and stare at the blizzard outside.

KARNA, is known as the hero of charity, one of the great kshatriya warriors from the epic mahabbrata and he was known at the very least to be a servant with incredible skill and both power.

When Karna realized someone was staring at him, he turned toward Ritsuka’s way and their eyes meet.

Ritsuka waved at him “Good morning, Karna.” She smiled and walking towards him.

“Good morning too, master.” Reply Karna to her greetings

“Heyo-Chal-Deluxe?” Asked Ritsuka to Karna, raising her left hand

“Heyo-Chal-Deluxe” Karna replied to Ritsuka’s hand with a high five. Somehow, this greetings has become famous among Ritsuka servants. Even though the greeting had been forbidden by Mash, the demi-servant, Ritsuka still used it when she isn’t around.

“By the way Karna, did you stand here because you already know that i will call you for the archer training ground today?”

“Yes, Master”. He take his golden spear that he leaned on the wall.

Ritsuka smiled at him “Thank you for that, but are you sure you well rested yesterday?

Karna smiled to her in response “Yes, i am replenished and awaiting any order from you, Master”

“Great!!! but before that, we can’t go into battle with an empty stomatch. Let’s go to canteen first, Karna.”

“Yes, Master. And i think you would ask me to eat something again, right?” Guess Karna that already memorized the habits from his Master.

Ritsuka’s laugh tinkled “Well, that’s correct. But as usual, i won’t force you. I’m just afraid that you will run out of energy while on battle.”

Karna smiled a little again “Thank you for your concern, master. Actually servant’s don’t need to eat anything, but if that what you want, then i will follow it, Master!”

Ritsuka could feel her cheeks heating up. Since her bond with Karna reach to level seven. He's become more talkactive and smile often to her. Very different from when Ritsuka summoned him. That makes Ritsuka really happy but still suprised sometimes just like now.

Ritsuka’s tried to avoid eye contact with him “Let’s go, Karna”

“Understood, Master” And then, both of them run through the Chaldea lobby.

Finally they arrive at the canteen...

Ritsuka open the canteen door and suprised, she saw her lancer team that were on duty today, all of the member of lancer's party already gathered in the canteen, all of them seem enjoying their time and laughing together.

“Good morning everyone!!” Said Ritsuka with a loud voice. Wearing a beam smile on her face as usual.

“Oh, Master and Karna-san, Heyo-Chal-Deluxe..? Did i said it right? We should eat together before going.” Said Fionn to Ritsuka and Karna.

FIONN MAC CUMHAILL, he was descendant of the celtic God of war, nuadha. Leader of the knights of fianna, also a great hero who protected the land of erin by defeating an evil divine spirit that manipulated flame and sleep. Knowledged and trained in magecraft.

“Good morning and Heyo-Chal-Deluxe too, Master and Karna-san. Please have a seat with us.” Said Diarmuid that was sit beside Fionn.

DIARMUID UA DUIBHNE, a friend’s and the knight that was served under the command of the leader Fionn, and a man of unparalleled beauty because of the mole on his cheek given to him by a fairy.

“Sure, come on Karna” Then Ritsuka walk through the table where all of her lancer servant’s gathered. Ritsuka take a sit beside Ana which also known as Mini Medusa? While Karna take a sit beside Ritsuka.

“Good morning Ana, is that cake taste good?” Ask Ritsuka to her

“Good morning too master, yes, it tastes really good” She nodded and bribe the cake into her mouth again.

ANA OR MINI MEDUSA, the youngest of the three sisters in greek mythology. A goddess, born as the manifestation of men’s desire. A perfect idol. For some reasons, the anti-hero medusa was summoned as a servant in a form close to that of her two sisters, Euryale and Stheno.

Ritsuka smiled at Ana, it’s really rare to see her smile widely like this. Then she took an empty plate, along with the side dishes and rice that avaible on the table, she also did not forget to take a spoon and fork.

Ritsuka stole a glance at Karna and she saw Karna was trying the soup he has taken just now, into his mouth and then swallow it.

“Does it taste good, Karna?”

“Yes, Master. This soup taste really good and it’s warm”

Ritsuka smiled again to Karna’s reply and started eating the food she had prepared. While Ritsuka’s eating, her gaze turned to Hector. He just looking at his spear, want to make sure if it still sharp enough to stab the enemy later.

HEKTOR, the greatest trojan warrior during the trojan war. He kept his fortress strong during the siege in the face of overhelming numbers. Some even say that without Achilles, it’s possible that the war would’ve ended in trojan victory.

Ritsuka suddenly recalled the day she had managed to summon Achilles. When Achilles met with Hector for the first time in Chaldea, both of them smiled meaningfully, holding tightly the spears in their hand’s. Ritsuka almost witnessed the 2nd trojan wars with her own eyes at Chaldea, but Achilles only said

“So you were my ally this time, huh? I guess it’s good that you were on our side. It’ll be a pain if you were our enemy again.”

After saying that Achilles turn his back from Hector and walked towards Ritsuka.

Ritsuka could see that Hector was taking something from his pocket, and with a mischievous smile, he give a signal to Ritsuka for not making sound and then he threw it at Achilles.

Ritsuka could only feel something terrible would happen.

“You know i would never instigate-“ “OUCH!!”. Achilles conversation suddenly stop and replaced with a groan when suddenly a small stone hit his head from behind.

“Hektooor!!!” Achilles turned back to Hector who was laughing

“You bastard! What’s the big idea throwing a rock at me!?”

“Well, because i want to?” Answer Hector, still showing his mischievous smile to Achilles

“Fine! let’s have another duel!” Achilles raised his spear toward Hector, but Hector had already run off into the lobby.

“Hey, hold still and let me spear you!” Achilles run to catch Hector in the lobby.

Ritsuka still remember a few holes in the Chaldea wall that day because of Achilles spear, and Doctor Roman’s hysterical screams when he saw the marks of the hole.

But well...after that incident, Achilles and Hector get punished by Chiron for breaking the wall, Achilles is the one who did it of course, and Hector is the one who provoked him. And finally both of them must follow Chiron classes for three month’s, no skipping.

When Ritsuka remember both of their expression when they heard Chiron’s punishment at that time make Ritsuka’s burst into laughter

“Eh? Is there something funny happened, Master?” Ask Diarmuid when he see his master suddenly laughing out of the blue.

“Oh, i’m sorry, i just remember something funny that happened from last month.” Said Ritsuka with a small laugh.

“Last month, huh? Could it be Achilles spear incident that pierced some of the Chaldea walls?” guess Fionn

“Bingo!!” Replied Ritsuka

“Man...Master, you make me remember my big mistake in life for provoking him that day...” Hector sighed

Ritsuka try not to burst into laugh “Well...Chiron classes isn’t that bad, right?”

“Master, are you kidding? Chiron classes really worse. Just throw me into Amadeus music class, it’s far away more better....”

“Well...he just teach you about war tactics right? Since he teach all the greek hero”

“I heard him talk about battle strategy for three hours, non stopped!!

“So...did you or Achilles fall asleep then?”

“Nope..because we...were threatened by Chiron”

Ritsuka’s looked confused “Threatened?”

“That Chiron said if one of us fell asleep...he will add another three months class again for our punishment ” Hector could only look at Ritsuka with a hopeless face

Ritsuka’s want to laugh but also feel symphatize for both of them

“Well....”

“Actually, not just that... He even give us some extra works to do like cleaning Chaldea toilet at night. Isn’t that called inservanity?”

“No wonder the toilet looks very clean lately..” Ritsuka muttered

“Hey, that’s your punishment for provoke Achilles! And because that incident, you ruined my talk with the beautifull lady in the lobby that day!” Complain Fionn to Hector, remember he is the one who make Achilles throw the spear

“Meh........you can find another beautifull girl again”

“It’s hard enough for me to get close with a girl, moreover talk with them”

“Ehem, i’m a girl here, Fionn...” Said Ritsuka

“You are different, Master”

“Excuse me?”

“Well....Master are kinda special...?” He said that while rubbing his hair

“What kind of reason is that...” Ritsuka looked even more confused

After that nonsense conversation, Ritsuka take a look at the clock in the canteen wall which already shows at seven fifty

“Crap, i've been wasting my time here” Ritsuka began to speed up her meal

“M..Master...if you eat to fast like that..you will choke with your food” Said Diarmuid worried

“Okai! Gulp, gulp, gulp” Ritsuka finally finish her food and now she drink her miso soup

“Finish!!!” Ritsuka put her soup bowl on the table

“Huff..huff...now my stomach is too full..” Ritsuka’s closed her yes while smiling shyly to all her servant.

“Master, you okay?” Ask Ana who sat beside me

“Yeah, i’m fine, Ana. Thank you for asking”

Then Ritsuka stand from the chair and look around

After checking everyone "Alright! Shall we go now everyone?" Said Ritsuka with a confident smile

“Yes, Master!!!!” Fionn, Diarmuid, Karna, Ana and Hector shout at the same time and grab their weapons.

Finally the five servant's and their Master run toward the lobby and go to the control rooms for rayshiffting

**Author's Note:**

> CiliaH  
> Hi, everyone and thank you for reading my first fan fiction. I really hope you will like this because i make the story based from the games and for Fuyuki, it's my imagination
> 
> Also english isn't my mother languange so forgive me if you see any mistake from the story ^^
> 
> Actually the are many servants in this story, but i will add more of them in the next chapter
> 
> Leaves kudos if you like it :D
> 
> Nb : usually, i will update the chapter every two weeks, but because this time I have to face the exam first so maybe I will update it for 3 weeks, but if I have spare time I will try to update it more faster ^^. Thank you~


End file.
